A New World
by dreamer789
Summary: From chaos and insanity, things were finally at peace but just one mystery could take down everything.
1. Prolouge

This is supposed to be another version of "Chaos" because I'm a bit more sure of my writing so maybe this one would be better than "Chaos", it's just that I really liked that storyline that I gave it so in case if you haven't read it. It will be explain in this fic again...well anyways it would have to be...

I hope that you'll enjoy it!

* * *

**A New World: Prologue**

May 25th 2009

9 years ago in year 2000, Every single planet was destroyed by Master Hand and Crazy Hand to kidnap fighters and keep them locked up in "stages", they could only fight, they couldn't move the way they wanted, the couldn't eat normally nor lay down to sleep. They were cursed to be in stances and they were given a badges that were on them so they can choose options to "Travel" to move from one stage to another, "Stamina" so the battle would be of stamina if they wanted to have fun and there were a lot more options.

One day, Dr. Mario, Mario's cousin couldn't take it anymore. There was insanity and nothing but restless fights. The badges are suppose to be part of the Smasher's body because they were just trophies given the "freedom" to move. At the moment Dr. Mario was given the ability to move normally like the time before everyone became fighting machines, the ability was given by Master Hand. He controlled everything, the Smashers still had everything normal but those abilities didn't belong to them anymore but what Master Hand did was a horrible mistake for him too, he did want him to kill the Smashers and with the ability Dr. Mario got back was used to kill off Ness and Young Link, he grabbed their Smash Badges and ripped it off disintegrating the body and leaving on the badge but other Smashers found out, they ran from him, no one wanted to face him because he could easily win and they won't just turn into trophies but Link couldn't stand running anymore then, even though all they had left was artificial life and his courage was no longer needed, he wouldn't be a coward and run everytime a threat appear. He decided to head face to face with him but everyone had to co-operate.

It wasn't easy and it took him a while but finally all of the Smashers decided to attack Dr. Mario.

They beat Mario setting his Smash Badge to a 999% damage and Donkey Kong used his special grab attack to carry Mario, a few minutes later while trying to take him to Final Destination, everyone left their stance, they wondered why and they soon got their answer when they got to Final Destination, Master Hand was killed by Crazy Hand whom was supposed to be chained up to leave them at peace, the chains were unlocked, not broken meaning that someone let him go but even Master Hand knew that he couldn't defeat Crazy that why he was chained.

Crazy Hand attacked and the Smashers fought and won, found out that Master Hand lied to them about the destruction of their home world and every tragedy that occured and his real intention was to make the Smashers insane and cause as much chaos as possible but a question still remained.

Who released Crazy Hand and why?

But the good things were that after Master Hand's and Crazy Hand's dead. They grabbed each of the dead smasher's Smash Badges and put them into a clone body of them. Master Hand created body back-ups in case if something wrong were to happen at some point and he had to fix it during the time before the Smashers were set to the new body.

Dr. Mario was never the same then but he wasn't as crazy as to kill but he was still insane but even so, things were fine, they went through Master Hand's secrete stage which was a laboratory and read his journal, saw his failed experiments, everything. They found out that he didn't exactly destroyed hteir world. It was gone alright but there were still pieces of it that he conserved for creating the battlefields but what the Smashers did wasn't take that land and create more battlefields of course, they pulled it into the Smash Bros world and just the way they were, it was normal land and they could carry out their normal lives with the exception of people. They were the only ones alive so they had to try to breed that way, they had their abilities back but who knows if their body is able to reproduce maybe if they were, it wouldn't be the same but as long as the world is going back to the way it was before it didn't matter but instead of different worlds it would be everyone in one peaceful planet.

* * *

It's short because this is just an introduction as what the title said, I hope that you liked the plot and I have ideas for what will happen and after reading so much Zelda Manga (Yes, there are mangas of Legend of Zelda and are not fanmade, they were made by the creator of Zelda himself) I will add in romance...and fun adventures!! The best of Smash Bros is comedy, I'm gonna put in every SSB chraracter in it even the ones that were gotten rid of in the wii.

If you want to read the Zelda Mangas which were so awesome and revealed every single detail that weren't revealed in the game go on google and type in "Zelda Infinite Manga" find "manga" at the bottom of that site's page then you'll find from Zelda 64 up to Minish Cap. It's awesome and you gotta read it.


	2. The beginning

I just have one thing to say, I don't want to start off with the main plot immediately. I would like to write a good moderately long story less than 30 chapters hopefully because if it's more then it would be overdone and wouldn't be so good but these first chapters are just going to be introductions and everything about how the new world started.

I just want it to be nice. If you liked it and been waiting for uploads. I'm sorry that I couldn't. You see, I don't have so much free time anymore and it's supposed to be summer vacation for god's sake.

* * *

**A New World  
**_Chapter 2: The beginning  
_

Years passed, no one aged but things changed a lot. The world was no longer floating stages but a normal world like before but it was one planet for all. Of course, it was still impossible for the Smashers to leave their robotic bodies and to the original one. They would not age but they finally took their SB, Smash Badges, off.

The world had life once more from the broken parts of each planet Master Hand had destroyed and the one that Master Hand put them in was artificial for all kind of purposes. The theory is that he may had made it in such a way so as he kept on conquering more planets, he could unite them a while after, it was most likely to be true according to Dr. Mario, in Master Hand's laboratory, he found a room with a gigantic computer screen and the floor was filled with buttons larger than him, those would be perfect for Master Hand's humongous size to press swiftly but for Dr. Mario's size or any other Smasher, he had to ground pound on them. It all happened by accident.

"I do wish that Master Hand had labeled his buttons..." Said Dr. Mario.

"Why would you say that?" Asked Link.

Dr. Mario dusted some dust off some of the small buttons before replying "Well, I have this...thing...for buttons..."

Link raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"Well," he began "remember a few days ago when I experimented on any random item in the lab and I always made pills that opened by pressing the top part of it?"

"Yeah?"

Dr. Mario sighed "I HAVE A BAD IMPULSE FOR BUTTONS!!! I ALWAYS HAVE TO PRESS SOMETHING!!" he sat on a button and started bouncing on it "Why else would I ground pound so much?!" he kept bouncing on the button almost ground pounding.

"Alright, alright! Calm down, doctor!"

"I can't!" and he did it, he ground pounded on the button.

"GAH!! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Link slowly grouched down as if something was pulling him.

"I...don't...know..." Muttered Dr. Mario behind his gritted teeth. The two men fell and couldn't stand up, screams from the Smashers were heard asking what was going on.

"Why are we being sucked down?!" Asked Link.

"It's the gravity, it must had been a button to increase the gravity."

As all the Smashers struggled, a explosion was heard followed by more screams and finally. The gravity decreased back to it's original level.

"I feel so light now..." Link groaned, shutting his eyes and rubbing his temples. He opened his eyes and he was alone "...Doctor?"

_"Oh god...where could he be?! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET OUT OF THIS ROOM!! I HATE BASEMENTS!!"_ Link shook his head and grabbed his hair, almost pulling them. He was claustrophobic and what was more troubling was being underground and he was being in the basement of a basement, it was not only being sealed in a box but being sealed in one in which no one could find. That's why he lived in a tree-house back then and his worst time was when he had to search under Kakariko town's well. It was his worst nightmare come true.

_"Ok, ok, calm down. I swear that a while ago I heard someone leave the room. Maybe Mario left the room that's why I dont' see him. Yeah, that's it. Now calm down and think straight."_

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!!" He madly punched the door and scratched it "DOCTOR MARIOOOO!!!"

------

"-rioooo!!"

"Huh?" Dr. M looked around him, he sweared that he heard someone scream but maybe it was nothing but something kept poking him, telling that he forgot something. He left his hand on the doorknob and began to ponder.

"-riooooooo!!!" he heard the ending of his name again or maybe it was just his imagination.

"OPEN UP THE FUCKING DOOR!!" His pupils shrank while his eyes widened.

_"Link is gonna kill me!"_ he quickly opened the door and all he knew was that he was tackled and being shook with Link grabbing the collar of his white undershirt.

He slapped Link "Better?"

Link nodded softly "Yeah..."

"You were really scary..."

"Says the guy who needed 4 months of psychotherapy to recover from his insanity."

"HEY!! It was Master Hand's fault!"

"Uh-huh, anyway why did you leave the room?"

"I don't know, your desperate screams made me forget why..." he put a hand under his chin and began pondering then his eyes widened once more "THE EXPLOSION!!" Link began panicking again and clawed the door.

"OPEN THE DOOR!!" Screamed Link while he continued mad clawing.

"Calm down!" Dr. M opened it up slowly by showing Link how to hold a doorknob, turn it, and pull it and the door opens "You should have used doorknobs more back then."

"Right.." they climbed up the stairs, it would took a while for them to finish climbing "So doctor, why did you leave me behind knowing my past experiences with basements?"

"The explosion." Answered Dr. Mario with total calm in his voice despite how he had panic a while ago, leaving Link stuck in the basement.

Link finally remember and his heart jumped at the thoughts of the Smasher in the explosion but Dr. M was calm so maybe he should try to not panic and run over him then to the...flaming...stages...?

_"Oh my..."_ Link was about to run over Mario just to check on the stages but they had already reached outside and things were clean, it looked like Hyrule field and there were animals, butterflies, flowers, grass, trees, etc.

He slowly walked forward still turning his head left to right slowly, checking if it was true. He softly brushed a finger over a flower petal, it was soft. The sky was blue, some clouds, and there was the sun. How?

Mario walked over to Link and took off his glove and did the same "It's real isn't it?" he asked.

"I guess so...well, I don't know. The new more sensible body that's like our original gives us real senses and dreams again...so..."

"No, it can't be." He shook his head then pinched himself "Ow!"

"What are you doing?"

"Getting a reality check. This is real."

Then something hit Link, a bird dropped a little present on Link's hat "I remember something!"

"Uuuh, Link. I think that you should try checking your hat..."

"Huh? Why?" But he took off his hat anyway and saw bird poo, "Oh gross!" he was happy that things were natural but he wasn't happy that his hat had poo on it and how was he gonna clean it? He hoped that the Great Bay was still in this world then he put his hat back on, forgetting the poo "We need to find the rest!"

He grabbed Mario and ran as fast as his legs could carry him and equipment and his potato sa- I mean, Dr. Mario.

He went past a lake, not caring to clean up the bird poo and he reached a jungle. It wasn't Donkey Kong's stage, it was a real jungle.

"Wow..." Link touched the tree and walked slowly. Dr. Mario took that chance to stand up and fix his coat.

"Oooh a banana!" Dr. Mario extended his arm to reach a real banana, a 3-D one, not one of those you set on food with the SB then you get small 2-D food.

"Ooh ah, ooh ah!!" Donkey Kong jumped down and sent Dr. Mario flying with his special smash.

"DOCTOOOOOR!!" exclaimed Link then he looked at Donkey Kong "I don't wish to take any bananas!"

Donkey Kong almost buried Link to the ground with his head smash but Link quickly turned on the shield bubble then quickly ran away "Sorry DK!"

DK scratched his butt then saw the banana "Oooooh!" he grabbed it, peeled it then ate it.

"Doctor?! Where are you?!" Link had gone pretty far but yet he still couldn't find Doctor Mario. He looked around some more in the grassy meadow. It was going to be hard, the grass was almost as tall as Link.

"Doc-ugh!" he fell on his face, there was something that tripped him. He sat up and saw the plumber's trophy.

"Doctor?" Link grabbed the life sized trophy, thinking about carrying it so he put a hand on the head then another in the base.

"GAH!!" he dropped the trophy when he saw a 2 rings spark up from the middle of the trophy. One slided down to the base and the other one to the head, giving back life to the mustachioed.

"Mama mia..." he shook his head "what happened? You look like you saw a ghost, Link."

"D-doctor, you were a trophy."

"Oh, that's right! I forgot to tell you that I am not that good, I'm a doctor not a engineer so I managed to make better bodies with more natural senses and free movements but I actually did the same body with some modifications and some more things added that's why we turn into trophies if we receive a heavy attack when we're not battling."

"What? How? We still battle?"

"Yes, like a said, this is like a automatic SB. I did not create a new body. I just modified it."

"But then how are we gonna know when we're in battle mode?"

"By instinct. It works like an instinct."

"Oh...but then why didn't you tell us?"

"I was busy! After those four months of you guys talking to me endlessly, I immediately set myself to work my butt off to create those new items and new bodies! I forget to tell and I was too busy to tell! Now let's go find the others."

"PIKA PIKA!!!"

"Hey, did I just hear Pikachu or was it just me, doc?"

"PIKA PIKA!!"

"Oh look!" Link pointed at the moving grass with those yellow and black pointy ears sticking out "it must be Pikachu!"

It neared, a pink ball tackled Link "Pika pika!"

"Kirby?!" exclaimed the Italian plumber.

"Hii!" a star flew above then vanished along with the Pikachu ears.

"Hey, if Kirby is here with Pikachu's here. Then maybe everyone is here! Hopefully not Donkey Kong..." said Dr. Mario.

"Yeah..." Said Link. He looked over to the horizon and stared at it for a moment, then he heard footsteps and one big shadow rose and he saw them all "Guys..."

* * *

I don't have a lot of time anymore so I'm just uploading this when I could have made it a bit longer but anyway, I didn't want to keep anyone waiting. Who knows who had fav. it or put it on alert but for sure it won't be me. I do not receive any e-mail anymore, not even password for the last few months but I'm publishing it even thought I don't know who likes it but you could PM me or leave a review because I still check the review pages of my stories every once in a while and I always check my inbox here on FF.

**Note**: I don't know if I got the psychoterapy right...it's psicoterapia in Spanish so I just added the English word "psycho" and "therapy" together. Correct me if I used the worng word.


End file.
